


Winter Weight

by MyChemicalKink



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Bottom Frank Iero, Button Popping, Chubby Frank Iero, Chubby Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Frank is fat and happy, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Shy Frank Iero, Stuffing, Top Bert McCracken, Top Gerard Way, Weight Gain, boys in lingerie, destroying clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKink/pseuds/MyChemicalKink
Summary: Chubby Frank being stuffed with far too much food by his boyfriends and then getting stuffed in a more fun way.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Fat Kid Utopia: Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	Winter Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emoviolent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoviolent/gifts).



> I'm sorry I'm like this.

Frank knew the elf dress was going to be too small before he tried it on. The cut was tight around the chest, and emerald green and the white trim dress barely covered his ass and showed off his red and white panties in a way that had Bert's hands on him all night as they decorated sugar cookies. Bert would pull back the elastic of the panties just to snap them back and watch as Frank jumped every time.  
"Outfits a little snug on you, huh Frankie." Bert teased, causing the other to blush.  
"I couldn't find a bigger size!" Frank defended, face red with embarrassment.  
"Tag says XL." Bert flipped up the tag in the back and kissed Frank's neck.  
"Whatever, help me frost these." Frank turned his attention back to a messily decorated candy cane shaped cookie.  
Bert was more distracting than helpful. He kept stopping Frank by feeding him cookie dough for the next batch and making a mess of the sprinkles.  
"Bert! You got sugar everywhere!" Frank huffed, making his boyfriend grin and shove another bit of cookie dough in his mouth.  
"We'll clean it later. Here, try this frosting, I think I used too much vanilla." Bert shoved the tube in Frank's mouth before the other could comment and squeezed the bag, making Frank swallow quickly.  
"How's it taste?" Bert asked, patting Frank's stomach that seemed to push out as he swallowed.  
"Like I'm gonna need a bigger size dress soon," Frank grunted and put the cookies in the oven.  
"Only one size?" Bert teased and danced around the kitchen, twirling around in his own Christmas themed lingerie.  
The red and white trim of the dress flowing out to show his toned abs and rib tattoos. Frank couldn't help but stare as he absentmindedly ate the cookies they just decorated.  
"Careful, Frankie. We're not gonna have enough for Gee when he comes over." Bert stopped twirling and danced his way over to his boyfriend.  
"You didn't tell me he was coming over!" Frank blushed at the thought of his bandmate seeing him like this.  
"Did I forget to mention that?" Bert slapped Frank's ass as he carried the plate of cookies into the living room.  
Frank hadn't seen the rest of his bandmates in a few months since they had been off tour. He wasn't sure they knew how much weight he had stacked on since he and Bert started dating, and felt embarrassed at the idea of being teased for it.  
"It's okay, Frankie. Gee knows you ballooned out these past few months. He's excited that he won't be the only fatty in the band now." Bert pulled Frank over to him and sat him down. Frank tried to get comfortable on Bert's lap as the other held one of the cookies to his lips. Frank took a modest bite before chewing.  
"I think Gee's stacked on some weight since Thanksgiving too. So, he's probably still bigger than you." Bert reassured and fed Frank another cookie.  
Halfway through the batch, the doorbell rang signaling that Gerard had arrived.  
"Can you get that, babe? I think my legs fell asleep." Bert kissed his hair and let him go to answer the door.  
"Hey, Frankie." Gerard greeted them with a big smile and handed him a dish covered in aluminum foil and set his bags down.  
"Hey, Gee." Frank could feel his ears heating up and stared at his stocking clad feet.  
"Ya gonna let him in?" Bert crossed his legs dramatically on the couch and Frank moved out of the doorway.  
"What's that?" Bert nodded at the dish Frank was holding.  
"Gingerbread cheesecake. Don't worry, Frankie, it's vegan." Gerard shrugged off his coat to reveal a similar dress that Frank had on. This one had a lower neckline with a Peter pan collar but had the same gold buttons that were snug around his middle. They even had the same candy cane stockings on. Frank couldn't stop staring as Gerard turned around to hang his jacket in the closet and take the cheesecake back from Frank.  
"Do you want this in the kitchen, or…?" Gerard spun around awkwardly.  
"Don't bother, he's just gonna eat it all tonight anyway," Bert answered. Frank opened his mouth to protest just as the oven went off.  
"Cookies are done!" Bert sang before getting up and dancing his way to the kitchen.  
"Think you can eat all this?" Gerard glanced at Frank's body in a way that made him feel warm all over. He was always used to Gerard being the bigger one, but now they were close to the same size. Frank was far more belly heavy though, where Gerard wore his weight in his hips and ass. Frank couldn't wait to get a better look at how he filled out that dress.  
"Frankie, you checking out our guest?" Bert teased, pulling the cookies out of the oven and placing them on the rack to cool.  
"I-I" Frank stuttered, looking back and forth between the two.  
"It's cool, I know I look good." Gerard winked, making Bert giggle.  
"You sure do." Bert walked over and fixed the green pointed hat on Gerard's head. There was still some snow stuck to it.  
"Hope you're hungry, Frank. Gee brought a pretty big cheesecake." Bert uncovered it and cut it into large slices.  
"Do I have to eat it all tonight?" Frank asked with pleading eyes.  
"You think you're the only one who gets to eat this? You really are a fatty! Only thinking about your stomach!" Bert laughed and patted Frank's belly, making the other blush yet again.  
"Bert, you're so mean! It's not Frank's fault all he's done is eat while we're on break. I bet the fans are gonna love how big you've gotten, I know I have." Gerard walked behind Frank and wrapped his arms around his middle.  
"Almost can't wrap my arms around you, you really have stacked it on. How much do you think he weighs now?" Gerard turned to Bert who was putting slices on plates, one far larger than the other two.  
"He was two nineteen last week." Bert licked his thumb before covering the cheesecake and putting it in the fridge.  
"Such a big boy." Gerard squeezed a handful of Frank's gut making the other whimper and lean his head on Gerard's shoulder.  
"Let's see how much bigger we can make him." Bert handed Gerard his slice as they made their way into the living room.  
Gerard barely paid attention to his own dessert as he watched Bert alternate between feeding Frank the cookies and cheesecake.  
The plate of cookies was almost empty and Gerard abandoned his plate in favor of rubbing Frank's steadily expanding middle.  
"So big," Gerard whispered as he set his plate on the coffee table and slipped down on his knees.  
Bert had shoved the last bite of pie into Frank's mouth and kissed his neck. Praising him for finishing his first slice.  
"I don't think this dress is gonna make it through the night if you keep feeding him like this." Gerard gave a mischievous smirk up at Bert, who repositioned Frank so his Back was pressed against his chest. Gerard took advantage of the new position and ran his hands up Frank's thick thighs, spreading them and leaving open mouthed kisses leading up to his crotch.  
"You can eat more for us, can't you Frankie?" Gerards mouth had traveled up to his bloated stomach, leaving wet kisses over the fabric of his dress. Frank just nodded, eyes rolling back as he spread his legs.  
"Fuck, you look wrecked already and we just started." Bert ran his hands over Frank's chest and rocked his hips into Frank's ass, making him gasp.  
"I bet you can eat the rest of those cookies before that belt burst." Gerard thought, tugging at the cheap fake leather belt cutting into Frank's middle.  
"You trying to fatten my boy up?" Bert asked, smoothing his hands down Frank's side before shaking his gut. Frank moaned as contents inside sloshed around.  
"I can't help it, he looks so hot with a gut." Gerard pulled at the belt before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Frank was able to get a good look at Gerards ass and see that he had on lacy red panties. Bert seemed to be looking too because he gripped Frank's hips and rutted against him harder.  
"Does Gerard's ass look bigger to you?" Bert grunted into Frank's ear. Frank nodded and eyed the last few cookies on his plate.  
"Hungry again already?" Bert grabbed another poorly decorated cookie and shoved it into Frank's mouth.  
Gerard came back a few minutes later with a large plate piled high with cookies. They were far better decorated than the one's Frank and Bert did. Gerard switched out the plates and went back into the kitchen before returning with some vegan eggnog.  
"Is our big boy thirsty?" Gerard asked, uncapping the carton and holding it to Frank's lips.  
Frank gulped down a quarter of the eggnog before Gerard set it aside and got back on his knees. Frank spread his legs and tilted his hips to give Gerard better access to his stomach and thighs.  
"You ready for the rest of these cookies, tubby?" Bert slapped Frank's belly, making a wet burp escape his mouth in response.  
"What a rude piggy." Gerard chided, biting down on the tattooed flesh of Frank's thigh. Frank gasped and Bert shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth.  
"Sir, I'm full. Can I be done soon?" Frank begged, squirming on Bert's lap.  
"You know you gotta finish what you don't eat for breakfast tomorrow. You only have a few cookies left. Be a good boy and maybe Gee can give you a treat." Bert cradled Frank's stomach and kissed at his neck.  
"Okay, sir. I'll try it." Frank agreed and choked down another cookie.  
Gerard looked up just as Frank swallowed the last cookie and coughed, making his gut jiggle.  
"Ready for more eggnog?" Gerard stood up and sat next to Frank on the couch. Bert scooted him off his lap and was smoothing down his hair. Frank had been panting pretty hard and broke out in a sweat. He nodded as Gerard handed him the eggnog and watched as he quickly gulped it down.  
"You look fit to burst," Gerard commented as he and Bert watched him.  
His stomach steadily inched forward with each swallow and Gerards jaw dropped as the pleather belt snapped. Bert quickly tipped the carton back, making Frank drink faster as the first button popped, exposing the tattooed flesh of his bloated belly. The belt fell to ribbons around Frank's waist as the second button burst off, soaring into the air before hitting Gerard. Frank gasped for air once he finished the eggnog and Bert gave his tummy a harsh slap.  
"I knew you'd get too big for this dress, but I didn't think you'd burst out of it so soon. What a fatty!" Bert gave his stomach another slap.  
Gerard leaned in and gave Frank a chaste kiss before gripping the dress and tearing it open, buttons flying all over the room.  
"You've gotta be bigger than me now!" Gerard commented, squeezing a handful of fat around Frank's stomach.  
"What a chubby elf. Eating all the cookies himself and not leaving anything for our guest," Bert scolded, making the blush on Frank's face travel down his chest. Gerard noticed Frank had on a matching bra to go with his stripped panties and groped his chest.  
"How about you help our fat boy squeeze into the bedroom while I clean up," Bert suggested. Gerard was already standing up and pulling Frank to his feet with a huff.  
"He's so heavy," Gerard commented, dusting cookie crumbs off his dress and following Frank into the bedroom.  
Gerard noticed Frank had developed a cute waddle as he followed the shorter man to the bedroom. Frank flopped down on the bed and caressed his stomach.  
"I feel like I'm gonna explode." Frank whimpered. Gerard climbed into the bed next to him and replaced Frank's hands with his own.  
"You look so fucking hot like this. So big." Gerard whispered into Frank's neck as he pressed him into the mattress, being mindful of his belly. Frank arched his back, thrusting into Gerard as his neck was a bit. Letting out little puffs of air as Gerard timidly ran his fingers down his stomach, Frank tossed his head back and forth.  
"I see you started without me," Bert called from the doorway. He was holding a can of almond whipped cream and the rest of Gerard's cheesecake.  
"Hope you found the room, Frankie." Bert grinned evilly and made his way into the room.  
"I don't mind helping you finish it, there are only a few slices left." Gerard offered when Frank gave him a pleading look.  
"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Gee. But I know Frank has room. He's just being dramatic, right tubby?" Bert climbed onto the bed and put the tin on Frank's stomach. There was a little under half of the cheesecake left. Frank knew he could finish it, but he was going to regret it tomorrow when he woke up still stuffed to the gills.  
Gerard got comfortable on Frank's side and watched as Bert fed him forkfuls of cheesecake right from the tin. The dress still hung loose on Frank's body and Gerard twirled the broken belt around his fingers while leaving kisses and bites on his chest.  
Frank made it through two slices before he started squirming and asking if he could take off the dress.  
"Wanna show off to Gerard huh? Let him see how big and round you are now?" Bert took the cheesecake so Frank could stand up and shrug off the ruined dress.  
"Oh, look at that gut jiggle!" Gerard grinned and stood up.  
Circling Frank like a shark and removing the silly green hat Gerard stood behind him and pressed his back to him. Making sure Bert could see as he picked up Frank's full belly and dropped it. He could feel his whole body shake with the movement as he repeated the action a few more times. The flimsy bra he had on had ridden up, revealing his chest tattoos. Gerard unclasped the back and let the silky fabric fall off Frank's shoulders. He helped Frank out of it and smoothed his hands down his chest, brushing his fingers over his collar bone before cupping his chest again and walking Frank back over to the bed.  
"You're gonna finish this all, aren't you, Frankie?" Gerard groaned into his ear, making Frank whimper and nod. Gerard knew it was almost impossible for Frank to say no to him.  
Bert bit his lip as he watched the two, readying a new bite once Frank got comfortable on the bed again. He was now lying between Bert and Gerard who took turns feeding him bites of cheesecake and filling his mouth with whipped cream.  
"Only a few more bites left, Frankie. You're doing so good." Bert lifted the fork with a large bite on it. Frank just groaned and clutched his stomach. Gerard had taken the can of whipped cream and wrote "fatty" on Frank's stomach before bending down to lick it off. As Frank swallowed the last bite he could hear Gerard trying to get the last of the whipped cream out of the can, leaving a trail that led down to the hemline of Frank's panties.  
"Oh, fuck. I'm stuffed." Frank complained and fell back onto the pillows.  
"You did so good for us, Frankie. Eating all your food. I think he deserves a treat, don't you, Gerard?" Bert placed his hand on the crest of Frank's stomach and pinched it lightly. Frank groaned again before letting out another loud burp, looking shocked when he was done. Gerard moved down the bed and was positioned between Frank's legs and licked the whipped cream off his stomach.  
"Oh, what a pretty sight, right Frankie?" Bert bent down to nip at the larger man's neck, leaving red marks on the scorpion tattoo. Frank just nodded, eyes closing as Gerard left kisses on his hips and pulled the panties back with his teeth. Frank jumped as the elastic snapped back against him.  
"Now, Gee," Bert pulled away from Frank's neck and gave him a look. Gerard glanced up at Bert with big eyes and batted his lashes. Bert cleared his throat before continuing  
"This is Frankie's reward, not punishment. Make sure to treat him right."  
"Yes sir." Gerard hooked his thumbs into Franks panties and tugged them down slowly. Frank tried his best to lift his hips and help get the panties off, but all the squirming around was jostling his stomach.  
"It's okay, Frankie. We'll take care of you." Bert smoothed down his hair and sat up, rummaging through the nightstand drawer to retrieve a red and white striped bottle shaped like a candy cane.  
"What's that?" Frank asked, hissing as Gerard pulled his underwear off and his cock was exposed to the cold air of the room.  
"I forgot that being full makes you a bit slow." Bert grinned and tossed the bottle to Gerard, who missed.  
"Smooth." Bert laughed and got comfortable, grazing his fingers over Frank's chest.  
"Oh, fuck that's cold!" Frank complained as Gerard ran his lube slicked hand up to his shaft.  
"Well, what did you expect? It's shaped like a damn candy cane." Bert shot back.  
"Fuck you, be nice to me." Frank was shivering as Gerard stroked him faster and kissed his hips again.  
"I don't remember you being this noisy." Gerards breath ghosted over the head of Frank's cock before swallowing him down to the hilt.  
Bert pinched at Frank's hardened nipples before ghosting his hand down to press on his gut, making him whine as Gerard hollowed out his cheeks and began aggressively sucking him off.  
Frank instinctively spread his legs and Gerard clumsily handed Bert the bottle of lube so he could spread more lube on his fingers. The surprised moan that echoed through the room had Bert pulling his own cock out and stroking himself as he watched. Gerard easily slipped two fingers inside Frank and quickly found his prostate.  
Pulling off Frank's cock and catching his breath, Gerard took off his panties and asked for a condom. Bert threw a bunch at him before going back to stroking himself.  
"Fuck, Frankie. You're already so stretched. Bert must be taking good care of you." Gerard commented and inserted a third finger.  
"I made him wear a plug all day yesterday," Bert informed, "was the biggest one we had. Knew you were coming over and would wanna fuck that fat ass."  
Gerard huffed and rolled on the condom before lining himself up and slowly pressing into Frank.  
"Oh, fuck. You feel just as good as I remember." Gerard threw his head back and snapped his hips forward, making Frank's whole body jiggled in time with his thrust. Gerard slapped his belly, leaving a red handprint and making Frank beg for another one. Gerard complied and slapped the other side, leaving twin handprints on Frank's belly.  
"Fuck, we could...we could probably both fuck him like this," Gerard suggested, making Bert sit up and look at Frank.  
"You want that, tubby? Want both of us to fuck you?" Bert needed Frank to say yes, they had never done anything like this before, but he had fantasized about it.  
"Please, sir! I can fit you both. You stretched me out so good!" Frank begged, his breath hitching as Gerard hit his prostate.  
Gerard pulled out and laid down on his back. With Bert's help, they were able to reposition Frank so he was pressed against Gerards chest. He whined about how full he was the whole time, and to be careful with his tummy, but they both knew he was just milking it for attention.  
Bert held Franks legs open and watched as Gerard lined himself up again. He was so distracted by the sight he almost forgot to lube up his fingers. It felt strange fingering Frank with a dick already inside him, but he remembered the few times they did this before with toys. Frank's mouth hung open and Gerard was rolling his hips slowly as the first finger slipped inside. Bert didn't move but watched Franks face for any sign of discomfort before leaning forward and giving him a sloppy open-mouthed kiss.  
"Move…" Frank whined, attempting to thrust his hips up. Bert could see his thighs jiggle with the movement, distracting him.  
"Fuck, you've really packed it on, huh?" Bert wiggled his finger, making both Frank and Gerard inhale sharply before he snuck another in.  
"Holy shit. I feel so fucking full…" Frank was painfully hard and whimpered when Bert added a third finger.  
"You ready for me, Frankie?" Bert pulled himself back so he was sitting on his knees. Frank nodded before chanting yes over and over.  
"Good boy. Gee, I need you to stop fucking him for a second." Bert slowly removed his hand and lined himself up next to Gerard.  
"Alright, baby. Let me know if I need to stop." Bert kissed Franks cheek and slowly pushed in. The three of them groaned as Bert inch in next to Gerard, who was trying to hold still.  
"Oh, fuck-" Frank sobbed, making Bert stop.  
"I'm good, just slower." Bert nodded and remained still for a moment before Frank gave the okay.  
Finally, Bert was fully in and the three didn't dare move as Frank adjusted. Gerard had broken out in a sweat, making Frank heat up as well. Their wet skin sticking together as Bert gave an experimental thrust. The way his cock dragged against Gerards was like nothing he had felt before and Bert couldn't help but speed up.  
Frank buried his face in the crook of Gerards neck and mumbled "so full" as his prostate being hit with every thrust.  
"Gonna have to stuff you good again tomorrow, fat boy." Bert leaned back further so he could pick up Frank's belly and kneed it. Gerard smoothed his hands down Frank's sides and cupped the layer of chub below his belly button.  
"I'm not gonna last," Gerard growled into Frank's ear and removed one hand from his belly to stroke at his poor neglected cock.  
"You close too, baby? You gonna cum for us?" Gerard bit his lip, thrust becoming sloppy.  
Frank nodded and tried to give a warning, but the only thing he could manage was a moan. Cumming all over his tummy with the help of Gerards hand stroking him, Frank's moans grew louder. Chanting both Gerards and Berts names as he climaxed.  
"Oh, fuck...so good." Bert sighed with a final thrust before finishing inside the condom. Frank whined with oversensitivity as Bert slowly pulled out and rolled over.  
The feeling of both Frank and Bert coming set Gerard off and he pulled Frank's hips against him. Burying his face in Frank's shoulder.  
"Frankie…" Gerard sobbed, his body going rigid as he came.  
Bert removed his condom and tossed it into the trash. He then pulled Frank off Gerard and into his arms so he could do the same.  
"Holy shit…" Frank huffed out. Gerard nodded lazily in agreement.  
"We need a shower…" Bert got up and stretched.  
Both Frank and Gerard whined in disagreement. They were too sleepy and sore but got up anyway. Both knew they would just feel gross in the morning if they didn't take Bert's advice. Frank felt silly standing in the small shower while the other two washed his hair and body. Bert made sure to rub soap over his tummy a few times before he decided they were clean enough and went back into the bedroom and handed both of them matching Christmas themed pajamas.  
"I think you got me a size too small." Frank huffed after his third attempt at buttoning the pajama top. The pants wouldn't go up past his thighs, so he just settled for his usual boxers.  
"Mine is a little tight too," Gerard admitted. It was obvious he was sucking in his gut as he modeled for the two.  
"Okay, maybe I bought these a little early. I didn't expect you two to get so fat. It's not my fault!" Bert defended.  
"Aww, Bert, we love them! Right, Frankie?" Gerard kissed Bert sweetly and turned to Frank.  
"Yeah, of course! Look, I got mine to fit!" Frank grinned and lifted his arms, causing the buttons to pop off one by one.  
"Maybe buy an extra size up for next year," Gerard suggested.  
"Yeah, good idea."


End file.
